The Kolinahr Capability
by chasingballoons
Summary: The boys notice Sheldon's technique for controlling himself in front on Amy
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj all gathered in the living room, preparing for a boy's night. The girls were going out so they decided to stay in and play Dungeons and Dragons.

Just as they sat down to begin the game, Amy, Bernadette and Penny walked in to say goodbye.

The girls were all dressed up. Penny wore a thin back dress and Bernadette wore a small red dress.

Sheldon scrunched his nose in distaste. Lucky for him, Amy had the sense to dress appropriately. Whilst he agreed that the girls had a right to wear what they want, he would be consumed with jealousy if Amy went out in something so revealing. Of course she looked gorgeous on a daily basis but Sheldon had the comfort in knowing that some parts of her body were only for him to see.

But that was when he saw Amy.

She followed behind the other girls timidly.

She was wearing a plain black dress with a transparent neck and sleeves. It was drawn in at her ribcage, highlighting her breasts and the skirt stopped just above her knee. The smooth, shiny material hugged her curves and shimmered in the light. It was like she was glowing.

"Wow, girls you look beautiful" Leonard beamed at his wife and her friends.

"Yeah" "Amazing"

Raj and Howard agreed.

Everyone turned towards Sheldon who had remained silent. His eyes were focused on Amy and did not even notice the other's stares.

Penny penetrated him with her glare but could not make eye contact. She wanted him to say something complementary. Amy had made a huge effort for their girl's night tonight and was stepping out of her comfort zone in this dress but all Sheldon could do was stare into space. He had not said a word.

The boys, on the other hand, were having a blast. Hiding their giggles, they raised their eyebrows at each other in a knowing way as they watched Sheldon. His eyes were wide and unblinking; his tongue darted out to moisten his lips; his Adam's apple jumped up and down as he swallowed hard.

Penny sighed and gave up. Sheldon could be so insensate sometimes.

"So are you ladies excited for girl's night?" Howard asked. He knew Bernadette had been excited about going out. Although she could not drink any alcohol, she still wanted to get out and have fun.

As the others talked, Sheldon's eyes followed Amy as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She slowly bent over to get a bottle of water.

Sheldon closed his eyes and took several deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth.

Leonard saw the uncomfortable look on Sheldon's face and turned to see what was troubling him.

Amy stood with her water and placed the rim to her glossy lips, swallowing gently.

As she held her arm up, Sheldon could see through the neckline and sleeves. Sheldon wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke her skin through the fabric. He felt his stomach twist and his temperature rise as he thought the unthinkable. He had to control himself.

Sheldon coughed and cleared his throat loudly, hoping to remove his intrusive thoughts. However, his outburst also disrupted everyone's conversation.

Penny sighed, "Alright Sheldon, we can see we're interrupting your game. We'll go!" She stalked towards the door in her heels and opened it wide, "Come on ladies, shall we?"

She held the door open for Bernadette and Amy before exiting herself.

The boys watched in silence as they walked out. Sheldon gulped upon seeing Amy waltz out. Her body swayed side to side and her hair bounced up her back. She had left the curl in it, giving the chestnut curls body and volume.

As the girls turned in the corridor to say goodbye, Sheldon noticed Amy smooth her hands down the front of her dress. She really did look beautiful.

Amy had not been expecting too much from Sheldon. He was inclined to keep his thoughts to himself unless they were in private, intimate situations. However, as the door closed and she looked back at her boyfriend, she thought she saw a small wink flicker across his eyes.

Back inside the apartment, the boys continued with their game. However, Sheldon seemed a little distracted.

"Sheldon. Sheldon! It's your move. What do you do?" Howard held the dice hovering over the board, ready to roll.

Sheldon snapped out of his trance and blinked at Howard, then the game.

"Uhh…" He took a moment to think, "I… uh… draw my longsword and penetrate the half-orc" he decided.

"Yeah you do!" Raj laughed piercingly. Leonard and Howard joined in the giggles.

Sheldon merely watched in confusion with a furrowed brow and crinkled nose. He glared at his friends, pushing for an explanation.

"Sheldon, we saw you checking Amy out!" Leonard revealed.

Feeling his temperature rise and his cheeks flush, Sheldon kept his head down to hide his embarrassment. Being attracted to Amy was not to be ashamed of; she was his girlfriend and he loved her. Everyone knew the outline of their relationship and what they had done but the intimate details were yet to be discovered and Sheldon was not keen on sharing.

Bringing up Amy again brought back memories of her this evening. He felt his heart clench and his fingers tingle as he remembered her smile, her eyes, her body. Feeling arousal engulf him, Sheldon knew he had to control it. Yet again, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

The boys stopped their giggles and watched.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked cautiously.

"He's practising Kolinahr!" Leonard shouted gleefully.

Sheldon closed his eyes tighter in an attempt to drown out the laughter. He focused his thoughts and took deep breaths. Usually, he used Kolinahr to control his urges and distract himself from Amy's allure. However, with the mocking and laughter, he decided to keep his thoughts in a happier place away from his friends. Specifically, with Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, new plan. This is now going to be a three-part fic. Enjoy part two..._

"Sheldon, this is ridiculous. You're hardly paying attention" Leonard complained as Sheldon was yet again snapped out of his trance by his friend's high voice.

"Yeah, what is the matter with you? You love dungeons and dragons" Howard asked.

Sheldon shook his head with a sigh. He could not quite summon the courage to tell them that he was more fixated on the memory of his girlfriend rather than their game. Sheldon prided himself on being able to control his emotions and being a man of the mind. However, this was becoming harder and harder to manage.

"Is it Amy?" Raj asked, seeing the uncomfortable expression on Sheldon's face, "Is your kolinahr not working?" he giggled mischievously.

Sheldon looked down at the clipboard in his hand and twiddled his pen between his fingers.

"Uhh" he stuttered, not sure how to reply.

The boys all laughed again.

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with being attracted to one's girlfriend, especially when she came in looking like… well, looking like she did" Sheldon gulped slowly.

The picture of Amy's curved body and delicate smile permeated his brain. Sheldon closed his eyes tight and recalled the sound of her voice. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

The boys all watched his technique in interest.

"She did look beautiful…" Raj agreed wistfully. All the girls looked gorgeous but Amy looked different today. Different in a good way.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain against his shoulder as Sheldon lashed out and hit him violently.

"Ow! What was that for?" Raj complained. He clutched his shoulder and leant back away from Sheldon whose lips were pierced into a thin white line.

"You were thinking about Amy in an inappropriate way. I had to put a stop to it" Sheldon reasoned bluntly. He turned back to the game, hoping to continue and drop the discussion of his girlfriend.

"Sheldon, I don't think your problem should be with Raj" Leonard looked over the top of his glasses at his friend who simply returned his advice with a confused look.

"Leonard's right" Howard agreed, "I mean Amy's out right now with the girls. I bet there's guys all over them"

Sheldon turned a deep, angry red. The men were taken aback. They could almost see the cogs of his brain twisting and trying comprehend what they were saying. His lip trembled and his eyebrows knitted. He seemed upset. The thought of Amy with men all over her made him both furious and upset. Surely Amy would not do this to him?

"Why aren't you more worried about Penny and Bernadette?" he asked quietly, Sheldon picked up his water bottle and began picking at the label.

Leonard felt sympathetic, he knew first-hand what it was like feeling insecure and jealous. Penny was beautiful and men were always attracted to her. Sometimes they flirted with her right in front of him.

"Well buddy, its normal to feel jealous. But you can't let that stop Amy. Guys are going to hit on her all the time but it means nothing" Leonard leant forward in his chair, "Penny could of have her choice of any man, but she chose me and it's the same for you and Amy. She loves you"

Sheldon nodded in acceptance, "I suppose you're right. Nothing is going to happen"

* * *

Amy was having much more fun than she was originally expecting. Getting out had really helped her loosen up. After a few drinks, she could feel warmth spreading throughout her body and the loss of all self-consciousness.

She did not even flinch when three guys sat at the bar sent them drinks but rather displayed a wide grin.

Upon seeing them, Amy could see that they were the 'typical male' that she believed one would find in bars. Their shirts were unbuttoned very low to reveal dark chest hair; their hair was messy and shone with wax; their lips were turned up in arrogant smiles as they watched the girls accept the drinks.

"Do you think they're interested in us?" Bernadette squeaked as she held up her glass.

"Definitely, we're three sexy women out after dark drinking alcohol. A lot of men are into that" Penny stated. She had had her fair share of men trying to intoxicate her with drinks. Usually it worked.

"Do you think we should have accepted them?" Amy was worried that taking them was some sort of unspoken sexual agreement or an invitation for them to come over.

Her fears soon became reality as she felt the presence of a body behind her and saw Penny and Bernadette exchange a glance.

Turning around she saw the three men from the bar smiling down at them.

"We were going to think of a cool pick-up line to say but couldn't agree on which one. In the end we decided to just say hi" the tallest one spoke first.

Each man held a bottle of beer in their hand and had the other tucked firmly into his pocket.

"Well hi there" Penny returned their greeting and smiled.

Amy was uncomfortable with where this was going, "Whilst your salutations were compelling, I'm afraid nothing you can say is going to make a difference here. We're all taken" her voice was toneless and her words were blunt.

The men all nodded in understanding as Bernadette and Penny flashed their wedding rings at them.

"Sorry. We'll leave you to it" the second man apologised.

"Thank you for the drinks though" Bernadette smiled sweetly.

As two of the men turned to leave, the last man remained put. He was looking down at Amy and appeared to be studying her. Obviously the men had previously discussed which one of the girls they wanted and clearly this one had been stuck with Amy. She felt sorry for him. Her insecurity returned as she felt the man's gaze on her.

"What about you?" he asked Amy, "I see no ring"

Amy was taken aback. Why was he talking to her? They had clearly expressed no interest. She was not expecting this man to put up a fight. Men rarely fought for her.

"Um... I have a boyfriend" she stuttered, trying to make the words come out as fast as possible and therefore detract him.

The man nodded slowly as if he almost did not believe her, "They all say that" he looked saddened.

"I'm telling the truth! Really" Amy assured him whilst violently nodding her head.

"Sure" the man said and turned to walk away, clearly disappointed.

"Look, I'll prove it to you" Amy called him back and withdrew her phone from her purse to flick through several photos of herself with Sheldon, "He's a theoretical physicist as Caltech" Amy said proudly, "We've been together for six years"

"Hmm…" look at Amy's phone with a straight face.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just – six years and no ring?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"You know some people don't want to get married" Amy replied defensively.

"Are you one of those people?" he asked.

"No" she replied slowly. Her shoulders drooped and was matched with a sad frown.

Penny could see Amy feeling defeated and decided to step in, "But he has a ring" she added.

Amy brightened up at this information and sat up taller in confidence, "That's true, he has a ring"

"So he's going to propose?" Her suitor asked.

"Maybe. I don't know when though. I think he's waiting for the right time and I'm okay with that" Amy nodded as she locked her phone and placed it back in her purse.

"Ah. You're taking things slow" the man placed his beer on their table. Amy looked at it. This was a symbol that he was clearly staying.

Penny and Bernadette shared a giggle at his words. Both Amy and the man looked up in confusion at the two girls in confusion.

"I think your version of slow is different from Sheldon's" Penny laughed.

The man joined in with their teasing, "His name is _Sheldon_?" he asked Amy.

Amy did not appreciate everyone making fun of her relationship. She furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

Unfortunately, this pushed up her chest and highlighted a certain body feature which soon caught the unwanted visitor's eye. His eyes roamed up her body before meeting sulking, glaring eyes framed by dark red glasses. He smirked at her anger and took a seat at the table.

"Why don't you tell me about this Sheldon?"


	3. Chapter 3

"All right lady, I think I've heard enough" Toby laughed and picked up his drink from the table.

Amy had spent almost the entire evening talking about her relationship with Sheldon. Penny and Bernadette slumped on the table and chewed the straws of their colourful drinks as they heard countless tales that they themselves had lived through or already heard previously. Toby however, listened intently and watched Amy with bright eyes.

She had been concerned at first and hoped that talking about Sheldon would put him off.

However, as she became passionately engrossed in her love for Sheldon, Amy barely noticed that Toby was watching just as intently as ever. Talking through almost every aspect of her and Sheldon's life together, Amy listed her various date nights, gifts and presents, arguments, their make ups, and even their make outs.

Amy wondered whether Toby was simply being friendly. She had been talking for a long time now and yet he was still here.

Toby gulped down the last of his drink and picked up Amy's empty glass, "Another round?"

Amy looked unsure. Penny and Bernadette were clearly bored; Penny was beyond the 'fun' stage of drunkenness and was almost asleep on the table. Toby had been here for ages and was a bit tipsy himself. Amy, however, was actually enjoying herself. It was nice to have someone hanging on your every word, even if those words were about your boyfriend. She was just enjoying the attention.

"I don't know. We should really be getting back" Amy glanced at her friends again. Their fun night out had not gone as expected.

"Oh come on, just one more" he pleaded.

Amy sighed in defeat. Toby looked pleased and turned to walk to the bar before he stopped and turned back.

Picking up a pen, he stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Just so I know you can't escape whilst I'm gone…" he leant down to take Amy's hand.

Before she could react, there was a phone number scrawled in ink on her pale skin.

Toby threw down the pen and wondered over to the bar.

* * *

Sheldon was agitated.

There was something bothering him.

The boys were happily continuing with their game but Sheldon was still worried about Amy. He understood that this was the way life works. People will always be attracted to his girlfriend (and who wouldn't?) but that does not necessarily mean that she would be attracted to them. She chose him.

"It's getting late. I assume the girls will be back soon" Leonard glanced at his watch.

Howard hummed, "Uh huh, I hope Bernie had fun"

Raj nodded in agreement, "But not too much fun!" he said with a wink.

Leonard, Howard and Raj chuckled, however Sheldon looked scared again, "What do you mean by too much fun?"

"It was a joke Sheldon" Howard replied bluntly.

Nevertheless, Sheldon stood and shrugged on his windbreaker before grabbing his keys from the bowl. He had heard enough.

"Where are you going now?" Leonard asked in exasperation.

"To get my woman!" Sheldon shouted behind him as he stalked through the door.

Running down the stairs, Sheldon wondered whether this was a mistake. Amy was probably out having fun with Penny and Bernadette and he was just going to ruin it. But there was something driving him forwards down the stairs. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was lust. Sheldon couldn't tell anymore but he knew he had to see Amy.

Sheldon thundered through the doors of the bar and immediately spotted the girls.

Penny and Bernadette were drearily chatting whilst Amy furiously rubbed her hand. Hopefully nothing was wrong.

Despite her furrowed brow and snarling lips as she licked her thumb and rubbed her hand again, Amy still looked gorgeous. Sheldon could not help but smile as he meandered over to their table. He was surprised not to see men gathered around laughing at one of Amy's classic jokes or admiring her beauty.

Quietly he walked up behind Amy and pressed a hand against her back in an attempt to get her attention and surprise her.

Amy was still rubbing her hand and did not look up, "Toby, I don't-"

She turned her head and was shocked to see that it was, in fact, Sheldon stood behind her.

"Oh, hi Sheldon. What are you doing here?" she asked, ducking her hand below the table.

"I wanted to see you" Sheldon said quietly, "Who's Toby?"

Amy opened her mouth but no words came out; she simply stared at Sheldon. Glancing past him, she could still see Toby at the bar.

"Amy's got a date" Penny said bluntly in her drunken state.

Both Sheldon and Amy's jaws dropped. Sheldon turned to Amy, expecting an explanation whilst Amy's eyes looked daggers at Penny. There was a moment of silence. No one spoke.

"Amy? What! Is this true?" Sheldon was worried that Amy had not denied it.

His girlfriend avoided eye contact and looked down at her hands. It was then that Sheldon saw what was written on the back of her palm. Gently leaning down, he held her hand in his and smoothed a thumb over the ink, as if to make sure it was really there.

"Sheldon. It's not what you think" Amy assured him, "He just came over and started talking. I didn't-"

"Here we go!" Toby was back. It was clear that he was a little tipsy as he stumbled and barely noticed four pairs of eyes turn towards him. He placed a drink down in front of Amy. Sheldon looked on in shock, his eyes wide.

"Um – Toby. This is Sheldon" Amy introduced them.

Toby looked scared as Sheldon drew himself up to full height and crossed his arms. There was a steady, stern expression on his face.

"Oh!" Toby was not expecting this girl's boyfriend to actually show up.

"Come on Sheldon, let's go" Amy stood and collected her purse from the back of her chair. She wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"Hold on" Sheldon replied quickly. His voice was deep and angry. "I hear you've been hitting on my girlfriend" `

Toby was quick to respond, "No I haven't" he denied.

"Your phone number is on the back of her hand" Sheldon motioned towards the numbers which Amy quickly covered in embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean anything. We were just talking. She spent most of the time talking about you!" Toby argued.

"Aw" Sheldon cooed and rapidly leant down to place a kiss on Amy's lips before swirling back around to resume his intimidating posture.

Toby rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Alright, give it a rest" he huffed, "She spent enough time jabbering on about that already" he made a disgusted look.

"I would appreciate it if you did not offend my girlfriend" Sheldon remained calm and collected.

Amy was surprised that he was taking the upper hand. Angry Sheldon was always very alluring but this stern and controlled version was also extremely attractive.

However, the composed variety of her boyfriend would not last long.

"I didn't do anything. She's so lovesick, I couldn't get her out of here. I had to sit through boring rambling about a complete weirdo"

Amy saw Sheldon's eye twitch and his jaw clench. He slowly uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to Toby. His jaw was square and his fists were clenched tightly. Toby jutted out his chin and waltzed up towards Sheldon casually to prove his fearlessness.

The tension rose as both men stared at each other menacingly.

"I think it's best if you leave now" Sheldon stated.

* * *

"Well he was obviously born in the shallow end of the gene pool"

Sheldon smirked at his own joke. However, this soon turned to a wince of pain. He was sat in his spot on the couch, squinting through one black eye. The boys had gone home a long time ago and Leonard was next door with Penny.

"Are you alright? He hit you pretty hard" Amy walked over with a pack of ice and held it out for Sheldon to take.

He winced again as he placed it over his sore and swollen eye. Leaning back, he rested his head against the back of the couch.

"I told you I'm fine. If the barman hadn't kicked us out, I assure you he would be in a much worse state than I am currently in" Sheldon scoffed.

Amy smiled and went to sit next to him. Sheldon was not as strong as he thought he was. Toby had taken him down in a few strikes. After that, the bartender had kindly asked them to remove themselves from the premises. Being told off and asked to leave as well as having two men fight over her, gave Amy an odd flush of rebellious adrenaline.

As Sheldon limped home and supported himself with an arm over her shoulder, Amy was sure that she had seen tears leave glistening trails down his cheeks. There was no way he could ever have beaten Toby but she was glad he tried. Standing up to a bully was incredibly brave.

"Thank you" she said. Gently she rested her head on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For rescuing me"

Sheldon smiled into the ice pack. He liked the feeling of having Amy snuggled into him. Despite his failed attempt at proving his dominance, she was still here to take care of him and make him feel better.

Suddenly Amy sat up, "Why _did you_ come?" she asked.

Sheldon sighed and slowly tilted his head up, carefully to keep the ice pressed to his eye.

"I… um…" he struggled to find the words, "I… well, you looked so pretty today that I thought men would be all over you. I guess I got jealous" he spoke slowly, avoiding eye contact with his one good eye.

His voice became very quiet, "When we broke up, guys were practically lining up for you. You have plenty of options out there because you're just perfect. Thinking of you out looking like that made me jealous. Kolinahr was not working as effectively as it had earlier on in our relationship. I suppose I was a little insecure" Sheldon's shoulders slumped. It was difficult admitting such things.

"Oh Sheldon" Amy nudged closer.

"But I was right! Look what happened!" Sheldon defended himself, finally looking up at her, "That guy was all over you"

"He was drunk Sheldon" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Drunk on you" he retorted.

Amy smiled, "You have nothing to be worried about. I love you" she gently leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" Sheldon returned a second kiss, a much deeper kiss.

He moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer, gently coaxing open her lips with his tongue.

Impassioned by Amy, Sheldon let go of the ice pack against his eye and let it fall to the floor. With is now-free hand, he moved to hold her cheek and deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, with a gasp, Amy pulled back.

"Your hands are cold!" she giggled, moving his hands to her waist and returning to pick up where they left off.


End file.
